


Латыш

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Small Towns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: В Скатехольме никогда ничего не происходит. Но вот умирает старый Олаф, Юхан Андерссон в третий раз проваливает поступление в медицинский, а в баре на сцену выходит незнакомая женщина.У текста есть небольшой прототип/визуализация: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKhjaGRhIYU
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Латыш

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimchitchigae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchitchigae/gifts).



Старый Олаф умер во вторник. Аневризма или еще что-то такое, от чего умирают неожиданно. А говорили — всех нас переживет. Еще говорили, что Латыш уедет сразу же и даже не останется на похороны, что проводить их будет бывшая жена, что Латышу не останется дом, и вообще за ним приедет какая-нибудь эмигрантская полиция, как за теми румынами два года назад. Хоронили старого Олафа в четверг. Были все, даже бывшая жена, пополнела кстати, а Латыш никуда не уехал, но и говорить ничего не стал: стоял в стороне, мрачный как всегда, только шапка черная, а не как обычно, смотрел, как гроб опускают в могилу, а потом ушел. Даже на поминки не остался. А в субботу в бар пришла мисс Делоуэй. И все охуели.

Сара вываливала на Юхана все эти подробности кучей, как всегда, слова сыпались из нее как зерна из мешка, и разобрать, что она вообще хотела сказать, было совершенно невозможно. Они сидели в их любимом с детства тайном месте. С высокого уступа отлично просматривалось море, но от дороги, да и от ветра его очень удачно закрывала скала. В детстве они торчали тут постоянно, а теперь приходили, если хотелось поболтать без свидетелей. В этот раз Сара перехватила его прямо на остановке и буквально за руку потащила сюда, как только он сошел с автобуса. Даже рюкзак домой закинуть не дала. 

Юхан замахал руками:

— Да подожди ты, не части, какая бывшая жена, какая мисс Делоуэй, я ни черта не понял. Что вообще может случится там, где ничего не происходит? Меня же две недели не было всего. 

— Дак Олафа же жена! Бригитте, ну ты должен ее помнить. Как раз лет десять назад, она его бросила и уехала в Стокгольм. Ну так говорили, так-то она вроде под Гетеборгом где-то живет, а потом Олаф уехал надолго, и мы все думали, что он уже и не вернется больше, а он вернулся, еще и Латыша с собой привез. Ну вспомнил? 

— Неа, — развел руками Юхан, — меня они никогда не интересовали. 

— Даже когда оказалось, что они женаты и Латыш пришел работать на лодки? 

— Даже тогда. 

— Пиздишь, тогда они всех интересовали. 

— Меня нет. 

— Скажи еще, ты ночью в окна к ним подглядывать не лазал? Ну чтобы посмотреть, кто таки кого? Да все лазали, даже я, — хихикнула Сара.  
— Ну я не все, — строго ответил Юхан. Сделал паузу и посмотрел на Сару. — Я на шухере стоял. 

Сара захохотала и пихнула его в плечо. 

— Ну короче и вот, — продолжила она, — в субботу, значит, вечером пошли все как обычно в бар. Бригитта тоже, она сразу после похорон не уехала, остановилась у Свенсонов вроде, не стала с Латышом в одном доме жить. Латыш тоже не уехал. В море не ходил, дома сидел, но его видели то в магазине, то во дворе. Его же знаешь, по шапке издалека видно. Ну, короче, бар, да…Так вот, я тоже пришла, сидим мы, выпиваем, все как всегда. Музычка играет. Олафа вспоминаем. И тут свет на сцене включили и музыку приглушили. И все так заоглядывались смешно, потому что ну все же знают, что в баре сегодня не планировалось ничего. И тут Свенссон старший, он в ту субботу за стойкой стоял, выходит такой и говорит, типа приехала к нам издалека редкая гостья мисс Делоуэй, типа встречайте аплодисментами, будет для вас петь. А сам ржет. Ну помнишь как он ржет.

— Такое точно не забыть.

— Ну и вот. Никто не хлопает и не вдупляет вообще, что за дела. И тут выходит такая знаешь дама. Прям дама. Волосы длинные, платье такое, ну, нарядное, блестящее, в пол, руки все в браслетах. Мейк яркий, с последнего столика видно, как ресницы за брови цепляются. И вот идет она, усилок в руке несет. Ставит его, тыкает по кнопкам, микрофон поправляет, и все молча. Даже не поздоровалась. Наконец что-то нажала, музыка заиграла, а она запела. И вроде красиво так, стойку микрофона двумя руками держит, бедрами крутит, поглядывает так, ну сам понимаешь. И самое смешное, никто все еще ничего не понимает, и все так на нее, на друг друга, опять на нее, а она стоит извивается. И знаешь, я смотрю и думаю, что, блядь, да я же ее знаю, я же точно ее знаю, а потом такая, да откуда я ее знать могу, я ее вижу в первый раз. Но точно знаю! И смотрю, смотрю на нее, пытаюсь понять, откуда знаю, и что с ней не так, и вдруг понимаю, что это ж Латыш! — Сара всем телом развернулась к Юхану. — Латыш!! Прикинь! И я короче так, тихо как мне показалась, как воскликну: «Латыш!». А все подхватили, и со всех сторон: «латыш, латыш, латыш…». А он знай себе поет, не отвлекается. А потом Бригитте вскочила, уронила стул и побежала из бара!

— Погоди, — Юхан замахал руками. — Я опять не понял. При чем тут Латыш, и кто пел? 

— Дак никто не пел! Это Латыш на сцене был! 

— В смысле? Погоди, ты же сказала дама в платье поет…

— Латыш это был, — прервала его Сара. — В платье, макияже и просто рот под музыку открывал, ну или пел, я не разобралась. Открывал наверное. Песня известная была, и вроде разницы прямо никакой. Я смотрела же, женщина знакомая вроде, а странная какая-то. Мосластая, руки такие большие и ступни большие тоже, там видно было. И мышцы на руках выделяются. Я потом к лицу присмотрелась, и до меня как дошло! А потом я еще кадык заметила. Короче, Латыш в платье, каблуках и макияже. В нашем баре. В субботу. Ты прикинь! 

У Сары даже глаза горели. Для Скатехольма это и правда выходило целым событием. Латыш, который не сказал никому больше пяти слов за эти десять лет, стоит на сцене в женском платье и открывает рот под музыку. Странные вообще дела. 

— А дальше что было? 

— Ну музыка закончилась, он так посмотрел на всех пару секунд, а потом забрал усилок и со сцены ушел. Каблуки еще так цокали в тишине. Никто не хлопал. Хотя ты знаешь, мне правда понравилось. Это было как-то, — Сара пожала плечами. — Свежо? Хоть что-то новенькое. И знаешь, мне интересно, где он взял такое крутое платье? Явно же не тут покупал. И туфли нужного размера. Да и вообще, — она взяла камешек и бросила его с обрыва вниз, прислушалась, пока не услышала плеск. — Не то, чтобы мы все хорошо знали Латыша. Ну то есть мы его, естественно, не знали, он же ни с кем не общается, но он всегда был какой-то привычный. А теперь ничего не понятно. Я думала, что он следующим же утром таки уедет. Но нет. Бриггите уехала. А он остался. В понедельник вышел в море, все как обычно. И опять не разговаривает ни с кем. Мне Туле сказал, они же на одной лодке, что вообще ничего не поменялось. И никто с ним ничего не обсуждал. Короче, как будто сделали вид, что ничего и не было.

— И что даже между собой не болтали? 

— Нет, ну болтали конечно. Везде так-то только о Латыше и говорили, по крайней мере полнедели точно. Но тоже, знаешь, чтобы обсуждать, надо же докопаться, как, почему. А у нас ничего. Старый Олаф домой к себе не пускал никого, ну он странный вообще был. Бригитте уехала, а когда Свенсоны ей позвонили, отказалась вообще об этом разговаривать. Ну и как-то затихло. Латыш как обычно — в море, в магазин и все. 

Неделя прошла, а в субботу снова все в бар приперлись. Даже Нильс Енссон! Хотя он же закодировался сто лет назад, ну и короче, сидим, выпиваем, ждем. Свенсона так аккуратно спросили, он только ржет. Ну и в общем, часа два мы просидели, и снова сцену подсветили, и опять Латыш выходит. И короче, все как и на той неделе, только платье другое. А так усилок, мейк, все дела. Песня другая. Ну он снова типа «спел», как это назвать, — Сара почесала подбородок. — Не знаю, ну изобразил короче. И снова ушел. И опять никто не хлопал. Свенсон его даже не объявлял в этот раз. 

— Охуеть, — протянул Юхан. — А что не хлопали-то? 

— Да вот не знаю, — хмыкнула Сара. — Я вроде хотела, но, знаешь, постеснялась, чего я совсем одна-то буду, как дура. И короче, сейчас только и разговоров, будет он в следующую субботу или нет. Слушай, я ведь так хотела первой тебе это рассказать, что даже не спросила самое главное! Ты поступил? 

Юхан только покачал головой. 

— Химия?— Сара сжала его предплечье. Он молча кивнул. — И как ты теперь? 

— Пока так же: вернусь в ветеринарку, через год опять попробую. Ты же знаешь, я тут жить не буду.

— Ты три года уже пробуешь…

— Значит буду опять пробовать. На четвертый раз может и повезет! Может быть в Мальмё хотя бы.

— Повезет! Ты же классный, я уверена, что ты поступишь! — Сара положила голову Юхану на плечо и искоса заглянула в глаза. — Ты со мной пойдешь в бар в субботу Латыша караулить? Пойдешь же? 

— Пойду, — вздохнул Юхан. — Ты же не слезешь с меня. Хотя могла бы Андерса взять, все-таки он же твой парень. 

— А ты мой лучший друг! Андерс не ходит, ты же знаешь. Не пьет, все такое, я ему пыталась рассказать, но ему как-то пофигу на все, что не хоккей и не море. Вот если бы Латыш в хоккейной форме пришел, тогда другое дело. 

— Да пойду я, ну отвяжись. Пойду. 

Сара расхохоталась и поцеловала его в щеку. 

— Вот как тебя не любить, Юхан? В кого ты такой милашка? 

— Уж не в тебя, — криво ухмыльнулся Юхан. 

— Ладно, главное уже рассказала, теперь пошли, я тебя покормлю, — Сара встала с земли, отряхнулась и протянула Юхану руку. — Сюда же пока из Гетеборга доедешь, охуеешь. 

— Мне еще в магазин надо, — Юхан поймал ее ладонь. — Холодильник пустой, я все перед отъездом раздал, надеялся, что в этот раз точно не вернусь. 

— По дороге зайдем. 

Они вышли из-за каменного уступа и пошли по дороге назад в Скатехольм. 

***

До субботы Юхан успел вернуться в клинику Берглунда, помочь ему на паре операций, съездить к заболевшей лошади на частной конюшне и просто своим присутствием в городе уведомить всех, что он провалил поступление в медицинский университет уже в третий раз. Берглунд ненавязчиво напоминал, что профессия ветеринара тоже про лечение, не получается лечить людей, так ведь можно животных, что он уже немного в ней понимает, и что Берглунд с удовольствием оставит ему клинику, когда решит уходить на пенсию, так как другого претендента в Скатехольме все равно не будет. 

Против животных Юхан ничего не имел, но вот против Скатехольма у него были определенные мысли. Юхан ненавидел его за то, что тут никому ни до чего не было дела, но и одновременно все про тебя абсолютно все знали, что из занятий тут только рыбалка и бар, и, главное, что это абсолютно всех устраивало. В Скатехольме никогда ничего не происходило, ничего не менялось, даже крошечные новости перетирались годами. Любой город был лучше Статехольма. Ну кроме Лунда. Правда после трех провалов он был согласен уже и на Мальмё, и даже на Лунд.

В субботу вечером Сара забрала его из клиники и даже принесла с собой свежую рубашку. Кажется, рубашка была Андерса. Сама Сара была нарядная, с подведенными глазами, он давно ее такой не видел. Да даже в битком набитом баре — Юхан во времена работы там замечал такое от силы пару раз — все тоже были как будто бы наряднее обычного. Даже если бы Юхан не знал о Латыше, он бы понял, что они чего-то ждут: тихо переговариваются, немного смеются, просят еще пива и шнапса, но их нетерпение и ожидание как-будто бы стоит в воздухе. Кажется, последний раз такое было, когда компания, которой все сдают улов, попала под какие-то налоговые ограничения и собиралась закрываться. 

Сара привела его за стол к Магнусу и Йону, они пожали руки и замолчали. Магнусу и Йону нечего было рассказывать о сегодняшней рыбалке, Юхану о клинике, а Сара просто ждала Латыша. 

И дальше все было так, как Сара рассказывала: Свенссон приглушил свет в баре, оставил только у стойки, там такое пустое пространство для танцев, не сцена, просто кусок свободный от столов. Юхан помнил, выключатели света были под стойкой, он первое время постоянно задевал их. Женщина с мускулистыми руками в полной тишине вышла на эту почти что сцену, поставила на пол усилитель, взяла в руки микрофон, включила музыку. В ней с первых секунд можно было узнать Латыша, если знать, что это он. Если же не знать…она красавица. У нее были длинные светлые волосы, виден пробор, синее с разводами платье, короткое спереди и удлиненное сзади, гладкие ноги в колготках, каблуки, и она шла на них спокойно и уверенно. У нее яркие веки под цвет платья и острые скулы, она шла, как будто вокруг не Скатехольм, а, минимум, Лунд. У нее были руки человека, который каждый день выходит в море, но ногти на руках длинные и тоже синие под цвет платья и век. Свенссон ничего не объявлял, никто не аплодировал. Она аккуратно присела на корточки возле усилителя, ноги вместе, колени параллельно полу, и нажала на кнопку. Заиграла музыка, что-то популярное лет восемь назад, она встала и начала двигаться — одна рука с микрофоном у рта, другая рука то над головой, то делает волну. Она танцевала так спокойно и грациозно, так изящно, как наверное не умел никто из девушек Статехольма. Потом она запела, может быть пела и не она, но так четко артикулировала, так попадала в музыку, она была одним целым с этой песней. Она сама была этой песней. Сейчас Юхан не смог бы увидеть в ней Латыша, даже если бы захотел. Латыша здесь не было. Юхан потянулся вперед, туда к ней, к этому синему платью, светлым волосам, краем глаза увидел, что многие навалились на свои столы. Он захотел танцевать, потому что она звала его. Она звала всех, но все боялись выйти туда под свет оставшихся ламп. Он чувствовал напряжение сродни тому, когда от всех ждут какого-то действия, но никто не решается сделать первый шаг. Юхан не мог выносить это и всегда делал шаг раньше всех. А она пела и смотрела прямо на него. Юхан не любил и не умел танцевать, но сейчас это не имело значения, он отодвинул стул и вышел к ней, к ярким доскам на полу, двигаясь так, как вела его музыка. А она смотрела на него немного искоса чуть наклонив голову. Они танцевали почти вдвоем, двигались рядом, он стоял спиной к залу и через вечность, казалось, услышал звук отодвигаемых стульев. Когда первый шаг сделан, следующие даются легче: люди выходили к нему и тоже танцевали. Но пела она только для него. И танцевала тоже для него. 

Когда песня закончилась, хитрый Свенссон успел включить музыку, чтобы люди продолжили танцевать, а она забрала усилитель и также грациозно, как будто вокруг королевский дворец, ушла в задние помещения бара. Юхан вернулся к столику, залпом выпил шнапс, отмахнулся от Сары, которая пыталась что-то ему сказать, и пошел ее искать. Он отлично знал задние помещения бара, понимал, что скорее всего Свенссон дал ей какую-то гримерку, ведь если бы ее в этом платье увидели на улице, Сара бы точно ему рассказала. Он заглянул на склад, в комнату со старым диваном, где иногда валялся после смен, даже в туалет для персонала, но ее нигде не было. Он проверил все помещения и нашел ее в кладовке, в которой в его времена хранился инвентарь для уличной уборки. Теперь там на стене висело зеркало, освещение как будто бы стало ярче. Юхан дернул дверь и увидел ее. Или Латыша. Было трудно сказать: он уже снял платье и туфли, под платьем у него был лифчик с поддельным бюстом, колготки, под которыми просвечивали накладки на бедра. Парик еще был на голове. Латыш уже успел снять макияж с одного глаза и теперь держал ватный диск у второго. Юхан закрыл за собой дверь, увидел, что в замке с внутренней стороны торчит ключ, и повернул его.

Латыш ничего не говорил, отложил ватный диск и просто молча смотрел на него. Без синих теней, но с еще темными скулами, его и так худое лицо, казалось еще острее. Юхан подошел к нему вплотную. Он помнил, что они, кажется, одного роста, но сейчас Латыш сидел на стуле и смотрел на него снизу вверх. В баре еще играла музыка. Дверь была закрыта на ключ. Юхан наклонился и поцеловал Латыша прямо в губы, а Латыш ему ответил.

Губы у него были в сладком и липком блеске, и Юхан старательно размазал его своими губами. Это был жесткий поцелуй, да в его жизни случилась однажды страстная девушка, но это все равно было не так, как сейчас. Он дернул Латыша за плечи, заставив подняться, и Латыш поддался, позволил прижать себя к стене, позволил запустить руку себе под парик. Там Юхан нащупал что-то вроде сетки. Руки сами делали то, что привычно, ложась на поддельную грудь, Латыш фыркнул куда-то ему прямо в губы и направил его руку вниз. Юхан смог стянуть ему колготки до колен и даже не порвать их. Трусы тоже оказались странные с силиконовой вставкой спереди, которая прятала член. Он и их смог стянуть, коснулся члена Латыша. Ему в этом смысле было чем похвастаться, конечно. Юхан не первый раз казался чужого члена, но сейчас ему не пятнадцать и они не в летнем доме его одноклассника, перед ним не ровесник, а взрослый мужик, только в парике и с поддельной грудью. Эта грудь почему-то смущала сильнее всего, он все время задевал ее рукой, и, хотя она была нормального человеческого размера, ее подчеркнутая ненатуральность немного пугала. Тогда Юхан нажал Латышу на плечо, намекая, чтобы он развернулся лицом к стене. И он развернулся, посмотрел только на него также искоса, как на сцене, и спросил: “Гондоны-то у тебя есть, ковбой?“.

И Юхан, который вообще-то и не рассчитывал на что-то больше, чем просто дрочка, ответил: “Я на врача учиться собираюсь, конечно есть”. И Латыш только хмыкнул в ответ. И не сказал больше ни слова, пока Юхан доставал презерватив, пока раскатывал его по члену. Только вздрогнул, когда Юхан начал медленно входить, и Юхан вспомнил, что девушка, с которой случился его единственный подобный опыт, готовилась сама, так как не доверилась ему, и ему тут же стало стыдно. Он целовал Латышу бледную спину с темными волосками, запускал руку под парик, пахнущий сладкими духами, дрочил ему медленно в такт своим толчкам. Ощущений было так много, и все было так странно, что он даже не мог кончить, пока не увидел их отражение в зеркале. Это было настолько ненормально и горячо, худой, но жилистый Латыш в спущенных колготках, с накладками приклеенными к бедрам и сбившимся париком, он в просто расстегнутых джинсах, с рукой на чужом члене. Он кончил сразу, как увидел это, а через несколько минут кончил Латыш, которому он продолжал дрочить. Юхан аккуратно вышел, стянул грязный презерватив, мысленно отметил, что Латыш явно не планировал сегодня секс. Пока он сворачивал презерватив, искал мусорное ведро, застегивал джинсы, Латыш, как был, еще со спущенными трусами и колготками, успел снова усесться на стуле и прикурить. Он смотрел на него молча и спокойно, следил одним еще накрашенным, а одним уже обычным глазом, изящно, двумя пальцами, подносил сигарету к губам с размазанным вокруг блеском. Это было почти так же странно и горячо, как отражение, которое Юхан только что видел в зеркале. Ему стало вдруг душно в этой крошечной комнате без окон, где до этого хранились швабры и лопаты, ему показалось, что их двоих для этой комнаты слишком много. Латыш молчал, курил и смотрел. Юхан открыл дверь и выбежал оттуда. Он бы под страхом смерти не смог пройти сейчас через бар, где все еще играла музыка. Хорошо, что ключи от задней двери Свенссон держал в замке, и он смог сбежать незамеченным.

На следующее утро ему пришлось выдержать напор вопросов Сары, но он сказал, что просто перебрал с непривычки и побежал блевать по старой памяти в туалет для персонала, и ее это объяснение устроило. 

Жаль, что самому Юхану никто не смог бы объяснить, что произошло, почему он побежал искать гримерку, почему поцеловал Латыша. Юхан вспоминал о нем, их секс, танец, их отражение в зеркале, звук отодвигаемых стульев за спиной, руку Латыша, когда он подносил к губам сигарету.

Он не искал Латыша специально, но часто замечал его то в магазине, то на пристани — неизменная подкатанная красная шапка была видна издалека. Скорее всего в расписании Латыша ничего не изменилось, просто теперь Юхан будто увидел его. Латыш по-прежнему ни с кем не разговаривал, никуда кроме моря и супермаркета не ходил. Вот в супермаркете они чуть не столкнулись, но Юхан в последний момент заметил красную шапку и свернул в соседний отдел. Потому что вот встретились бы они лицом к лицу, и что бы он сделал? Сказал “Привет”? “Как ты себя чувствуешь?” “Где ты в Скатехольме купил туфли на каблуках мужского размера”? “Что будешь петь в эту субботу”? Или “Как тебя зовут”? — Юхан, довольно внезапно понял, что никто и никогда при нем не называл Латыша по имени. Только ”Латыш” или “мужик старого Олафа”. Как будто Латыш был просто фигурой человека в красной подкатанной шапке, без прошлого, без собственной жизни, фигурой, которая всегда шла только в комплекте с тем, кто эту жизнь и прошлое имел. В Скатехольме обсуждали все и всех, но вот Латыша до ситуации в баре вспоминали только когда обсуждали старого Олафа. Сам по себе он был никому не интересен.

В субботу большая часть Скатехольма и Сара, разумеется, снова были в баре. Юхан остался дома и пил, а через пару часов к нему приехала обиженная на весь свет Сара:

— Его не было, ты представляешь! Он не пришел! Мы собрались опять, как идиоты, Йон и Магнус были, даже Андерс пришел! А Латыш не вышел!

— Ты уговорила Андерса?

— Мне пришлось! Ты же отказался!

— С ума сойти. Свенссон как-то объяснил? 

— Нет! Еще бы он стал объяснять, мне кажется, за эти субботы он поднял полугодовую выручку! Он просто включил музыку, и мы даже немного потанцевали, но, сам понимаешь, — протянула Сара. — Это было совсем не то.

***

Юхану все-таки пришлось встретить взгляд Латыша, когда тот привел в клинику собаку. У них со старым Олафом было два шикарных самоеда, Олаф трясся над ними, всегда сам приводил на прививки и профилактику раз в полгода. Теперь Латыш с одним из них, кобелем, насколько Юхан отличал их по мордам, стоял в приемной клиники, где Юхан совмещал ассистента и администратора, и смотрел прямо ему в лицо. Сейчас в нем не было ни следа той субботней леди. Обычное худое лицо, обычные скулы, красная шапка, аккуратные небольшие уши. Юхан засмотрелся на них и пауза стала уже совсем неловкой:

— Здравствуйте, что случилось? — наконец очнулся он.

— Добрый день! Хочу посоветоваться, он блевал всю ночь, — Латыш кивнул на собаку. — Корм не менялся, со второй собакой все в порядке. Хочу, — он на секунду задумался. — Поостеречься? Мало ли, вдруг что-то серьезное. 

Наверное, это самая длинная фраза, которую он когда-либо слышал от Латыша. У него был небольшой акцент, но очень правильный литературный шведский, не сконский. Юхан снова завис, задумавшись, почему десять с лишним лет в Сконе не повлияли на то, как Латыш говорит.

— Конечно, не волнуйтесь, — собрался он с мыслями. — Сейчас провожу вас к доктору, посмотрим, скорее всего придется сделать несколько тестов. Когда была последняя рвота? Потом чем-то кормили? Воду свежую даете? 

— Да, вода всегда у них свежая. Блевал где-то часа три назад последний раз. Не ел. 

— Хорошо, — Юхан открыл программу и начал заполнять данные. — Это же у вас Хьюго?

— Простите? — не понял Латыш.

— Собаку зовут Хьюго? 

— Да, это Хьюго, — Латыш явно нервничал, тер лоб под шапкой, наматывал и разматывал на руке поводок.

— Еще мне нужны ваши документы, раньше только Олаф приводил к нам собак, а сейчас нам нужно и вас указать хозяином, простите, я, — Юхан тоже потер переносицу. — Соболезную вашей утрате. 

— Да, разумеется, я понимаю, — Латыш протянул ему карточку. 

Так Юхан узнал, что зовут Латыша Айварс, а фамилия у него двойная, а не только Олафа. 

Ультразвук показал у Хьюго панкреатит, но не в острой фазе, Берглунд положил его под капельницу, но в целом сказал, что стационар не понадобится. У них в общем-то и не было нормального стационара, просто для некоторых сложных случаев Юхан оставался в клинике на ночь, а Берглунд давал ему инструкции по телефону. Все время пока Юхан брил Хьюго лапу, ставил катетер и устанавливал систему, Латыш сидел у изголовья кушетки, держал Хьюго за большую косматую голову и что-то тихо шептал ему. Это точно был не шведский. 

Берглунд, как обычно огромный и шумный, прогудел с другого конца процедурной: 

— Мы сейчас поставили вам обезбол, но надо будет повторить еще завтра. Подкожно. Мы дадим препарат с собой. Нужна будет помощь? 

Латыш не ответил, продолжал что-то тихо шептать собаке на ухо, кажется, не понял, что Берглунд обращался к нему. Юхан подошел и осторожно тронул его за рукав. Рука у Латыша ожидаемо была очень теплой и Юхан вспомнил, какая она под мешковатой толстовкой.

— Айварс, — тихо позвал Юхан. Латыш вздрогнул и уставился на него. — Тебе нужна будет помощь? 

— В чем? 

— Надо будет поставить укол завтра. Подкожно, то есть в холку. Обезболивающее. Ты умеешь ставить уколы? 

— Я, — Латыш замешкался и растерялся. — Я ни разу не пробовал, но наверное смогу, вы же объясните как? 

— Я помогу, — Юхан ответил быстрее, чем успел подумать об этом. — Я зайду завтра к господину Виклунду и сам поставлю укол, — обернувшись, ответил он Берглунду.

— Прекрасно, — Берглунд скрылся в дверях, а Юхан вдруг понял, что он первый раз произнес имя Латыша, хотя они жили рядом десять лет. Имя странно ощущалось, его хотелось произнести еще, чтобы прочувствовать движения языка. А еще он не назвал его двойную фамилию, забыл, привык думать о Латыше только в приложении к Олафу. А ведь двойная фамилия ему ужасно подходила. Айварс Виклунд-Калнс. Это звучало красиво. 

Следующим утром Юхан стоял у дверей дома старого Олафа и собирался духом, чтобы постучать. Ночью пошел первый снег, и он чувствовал, как его куртка промокает с каждой дополнительной минутой проведенной на улице. Последний раз он оказывался поблизости от этого дома примерно десять лет назад, когда стоял на шухере, пока остальные выясняли, кто в паре Олаф-Латыш все-таки сверху. И от этих воспоминаний становилось неловко, они так ничего и не узнали, а потом еще и Олаф услышал их и орал из окна, что сейчас принесет ружье.

Дверь открылась прямо перед его носом. Латыш, Айварс, он Айварс, в свободном свитере и шапке — он вообще когда-нибудь ее снимает? — стоял прямо на пороге. 

— Доброе утро, я услышал твои шаги по двору, — тихо ответил он на невысказанный вопрос и приглашающе махнул внутрь дома. Юхан снял ботинки и куртку, размотал шарф и тупил с вещами в руках, так как не мог найти крючок. — Давай это все мне, — Латыш забрал его куртку, — я недавно выбросил старую вешалку, не успел купить замену.

Дом Виклундов, — Юхан раньше никогда в нем не был, — оказался очень живым, обжитым, как-будто в нем жила большая семья. Большая гостиная совмещенная с кухней, с высоким потолком и вторым светом, натуральное дерево, простая светлая лестница на второй этаж, мебель добротная и мощная, которая обычно красиво стареет вместе с домом, камин с фотографиями и свечами. В углу гостиной Юхан заметил электронное пианино и вспомнил, что Олаф играл и даже, кажется, выступал пару раз в их баре. Латыш стоял посреди своей светлой гостиной и явно не знал куда деть руки: сначала сложил их на груди, потом убрал в задние карманы, достал, опустил по швам. 

— Как Хьюго? — спросил Юхан, так как тишина стала совсем неловкой. 

— О, лучше! Больше не тошнило, скачет как раньше. Я снова начал давать диетический корм, как Берглунд сказал. Спасибо, что пришел, я как-то совсем никак с этими манипуляциями…Ты сразу будешь ставить или сначала, может быть чаю? У тебя голова мокрая, — руки Латыша во время разговора продолжали свое нервное движение вверх, в карманы, по швам. 

— Давай сначала поставлю, — ответил Юхан. В океане неловкости, в котором они очутились, хотелось зацепиться за привычные и понятные действия. 

— Я сейчас его приведу. 

Латыш привел Хьюго, который и правда выглядел повеселевшим после капельницы, Юхан проверил, что ранка от катетера хорошо стянулась, убрал эластичный бинт, который ярким оранжевым пятном выделялся на фоне белой шерсти. Поставил укол, Хьюго оказался очень терпеливой собакой, даже держать не пришлось, хотя Латыш все время стоял совсем-совсем рядом. 

— Ну вот и все, — Юхан почесал Хьюго между ушами, убрал обратно шприц и ампулу, чтобы потом в клинике отдать на утилизацию, и понял, что сейчас ему надо бы уйти, но выходить в снег из этой красивой гостиной, от Латыша, который стоял к нему почти вплотную и с тревогой смотрел на собаку, ему совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось остаться, выпить горячего чаю и назвать Латыша Айварсом еще как минимум десяток раз. — Ты кажется предлагал чай? 

— Да пойдем на кухню, я сейчас поставлю. Зеленый, черный или может быть кофе?

— Чай, это отлично, — если и была какая-то черта, которая сильнее выдавала в латыше не-шведа, это предложение чая вперед кофе. Юхан был этому по-странному рад, кофе он не любил. 

Они сидели друг напротив друга за большим столом, слишком большим для двоих человек, как им с Олафом вдвоем вообще было за ним удобно? Пили чай, смотрели друг на друга и молчали. И молчание было очень далеко от комфортного. Латыш периодически бросал на него короткий взгляд, у него были очень красивые глаза, Юхан думал, что тогда дело было в макияже, но нет, они сами по себе были очень яркие, выделялись на бледном лице. 

— Я, — наконец не выдержал Юхан. — Я должен извиниться. 

— Давай не будем это обсуждать, — ответил Латыш. — Да и я тебе даже немного благодарен. Когда все вышли танцевать, это было приятно. 

— Но я не должен был… — Юхан сам не знал, что собирался сказать. Не должен был выходить к нему? Не должен был флиртовать с ним на виду у всего бара? Искать его в подсобке? Целовать? Трахаться с ним? Трахаться с ним без должной подготовки? Пожалуй единственный пункт, за который ему на самом деле стыдно. 

— Давай не будем это обсуждать, — повторил Латыш и вздохнул. — Лучше скажи, я до сих пор не всегда понимаю сконский, панкреатит может вернуться? Что делать? 

— Это бывает, посидит пока на диетическом корме и скорее всего все снова будет в порядке, не волнуйся. Хьюго молодой пес, видимо просто организм чувствительный. Берглунд написал там список кормов, давай ему один из них хотя бы месяц, и я уверен, что все точно придет в норму. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Латыш. — Тогда и Беллу посажу на диету, чтобы друг у друга не воровали. 

— Да, всегда в таких случаях лучше вместе. 

Они снова замолчали, и Юхан понял, что, кажется, если они все таки не будут обсуждать “это”, то ему пора, да и чай закончился. Он встал из-за стола. 

— Я тогда пойду. Следи за ним, если будут любые вопросы, сразу звони в клинику. 

— Спасибо за помощь, сколько я тебе должен за укол? 

— Ты серьезно? — поморщился Юхан, — ничего не должен, мне несложно. 

Он забрал свои вещи, оделся и обернулся в дверях. 

— Айварс! 

Латыш дернулся. 

— Да? 

— Спасибо за чай, — сказал Юхан и вышел в снег. 

***

Через неделю вечером Юхан опять стоял у дверей дома Латыша и смотрел на дверь. Дверь не открывалась. За эту неделю он успел пройти все стадии от “никогда не хочу это вспоминать” до “думаю о Латыше постоянно”. Он поругался с Сарой, которая видела, как он выходил из дома Латыша и жаждала подробностей. Он опять видел Латыша в магазине и на пристани, он гонял в плеере ту самую песню, которую Латыш тогда “пел” в баре. Он не хотел помнить, но постоянно видел у себя в голове те самые сцены. Дрочил на них. Злился на это. Он даже, очень осторожно конечно, подумал, что может быть предложение Берглунда не самое плохое, он может остаться в Скатехольме, стать профессиональным ветеринаром, взять на себя клинику. На этой мысли Юхан испугался, собрался и снова пошел к Латышу домой. Он не знал, о чем они будут разговаривать и будут ли вообще, не факт, что Латыш сейчас дома, но Юхан хотел хотя бы попробовать все-таки извиниться, ну а дальше будь что будет. 

В этот раз Юхан тупил меньше, оглянулся, посмотрел, что во дворе и на дороге никого нет, подумал, что это все равно ничего не значит, завтра все снова будут говорить, что он вот уже второй раз приходит к Латышу домой, и наконец постучал. Потом постучал еще и еще, стучал полминуты подряд, пока наконец дверь не открылась. Латыш был без шапки, и Юхан вытаращился на него и даже забыл заготовленную речь. Латыш оказался блондином, светлые брови и ресницы не врали, с коротким ежиком и залысинами по бокам. На нем были простые квадратные очки в черной оправе. Без шапки и в очках он выглядел старше и как будто бы проще, обычным таким мужиком, увидел бы его Юхан на пристани — не узнал бы. 

— Юхан? Привет, чем обязан? — Латыш видимо устал ждать от него какой-то реакции. 

Юхан посмотрел на вытянутые колени и пятна на штанах Латыша, и подумал, что в прошлый раз он его видимо ждал, и вообще он всегда очень аккуратный в одежде, когда на людях. И дверь он тогда открыл, не потому что услышал его шаги по двору, а потому что ждал.

— Юхан? — Латыш чуть наклонился и заглянул ему в лицо. — Все в порядке? 

— Я… — Юхан наконец отмер и вспомнил, как говорить. — Я хотел узнать как собаки. Нет ли проблем, может быть помощь какая-то нужна? 

— Все в порядке, — Латыш посмотрел через плечо куда-то в глубину дома. — Рвота не возвращалась, кушают хорошо, даю лечебный корм. Если бы были какие-то вопросы, я бы сразу позвонил в клинику. 

— О, это отлично, я рад, — Юхан медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. — Айварс, а еще я хочу поговорить. Мне надо. Пустишь? 

Латыш медленно посторонился, и Юхан зашел в дом. В прошлый его приход у него была цель, небольшая, но она придавала всему происходящему смысл и порядок, они оба понимали как действовать — позвать собаку, поставить укол, потом выполнить привычные социальные ритуалы вроде чая. Теперь же они стояли, глядя друга на друга, в сумрачном не освещенном холле. В доме вообще практически не было света, только торшер в гостиной, еще Юхан заметил новую вешалку. Латыш молчал и ждал чего-то от Юхана, а Юхан в своих мыслях еще ни разу дальше “нам надо поговорить” не заходил. Наконец Латыш кивнул на вешалку и пошел в гостиную, видимо предлагая Юхану идти следом. Юхан еще немного повозился, запутался в рукавах, увидел дырку на носке и вытянул ткань, чтобы спрятать дырку между пальцами. Когда он наконец дошел до гостиной, то понял, что его приход отвлек Латыша от книги. Он уже не читал, но заложенная икеевским карандашом книга лежала на журнальном столике, Юхан попытался рассмотреть название на задней обложке, но не смог. Латыш смотрел в окно, где не отражалось ничего кроме его самого и комнаты, не повернулся к нему, ничего не сказал. Юхан еще на секунду затупил, размышляя, стоит ли садиться рядом или все-таки напротив, и сел напротив в кресло. Наконец Латыш повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Молча. Он точно не собирался как-то помогать.

— Я… — Юхан прочистил горло. — Я должен извиниться за то, что произошло тогда в баре. Я не должен был…

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — прервал его Латыш. — Тебе не за что извиняться, все было по согласию, все нормально, мое эго никак не пострадало. 

— У меня не слишком-то много опыта в анальном сексе, я поторопился, ты не готовился, значит не планировал, и вышло сильно хуже чем могло бы быть, я должен был спросить тебя сначала, а уже потом, — Юхан сбился и замолчал, глядя на Латыша. Латыш смеялся.

— Ты так напрашиваешься на продолжение? Тебе нужна вторая попытка? 

— Нет, Айварс, я… 

— Все было нормально, — снова не дал ему договорить Латыш. — Не все можно запланировать, в таком сексе есть свой кайф. И знаешь, ты тогда помог мне понять очень важную вещь.

— Какую?

— Ты, — Латыш отвернулся и снова начал смотреть в окно. — Ты не он. Да, весь этот маскарад работает, да, это действует и на других людей, но ты не он. Ты помог мне понять, что его действительно не вернуть. Что он мертв. Мне понадобилось, — он потер переносицу под очками. — Изменить ему, чтобы это понять. Можно вообще изменить мертвому человеку?

— Я…

— Можно, я был с тобой и чувствовал, что изменяю ему. Потом ты сбежал, и до меня вдруг дошло, что он мертв. И что все это больше не имеет никакого смысла, я тогда пришел домой и сжег все тряпки, туфли, все эти шмотки. В них нет больше смысла, если не для кого их надевать. И этот костер, — Латыш неопределенно дернул рукой. — Это были его похороны, где я смог его проводить, смог плакать. Настоящие похороны.

— Ты поэтому больше не выступал в баре?

— В этом не было больше никакого смысла. Когда я выступал, я чувствовал, что он жив, я выступал для него. Это всегда было для него.

— Это было очень красиво. Как будто и не в Скатехольме.

— А это ведь то, что ты хочешь больше всего? — усмехнулся Латыш. 

— Хочу что? — не понял Юхан. 

— Уехать отсюда в город побольше. Это ведь ты никак не можешь поступить на врача? Который раз ты провалился? Я слышал эти разговоры “мальчишка Янссонов опять вернулся к нам лечить собак”, — Латыш забавно передразнил сконский. — Так какой? 

— Третий. Но буду пробовать еще. Ты прав, я не хочу тут жить, Айварс, я и пришел, когда вдруг подумал, что остаться тут не самая плохая идея, а она ужасная.

— Ты гей?

— Нет! — автоматически ответил Юхан, а потом на секунду задумался. — Точнее, я не знаю. У меня было мало опыта с парнями. Наверное, я би все-таки. 

— Тогда почему остаться тут плохо? 

— Потому, что я хочу жизнь, в которой будет не только море, рыба и супермаркет. Я хочу лечить людей, на самом деле хочу. Я, конечно, люблю животных, но лечить хочу людей. Дело не в том, кто я или какой я, принимают меня или нет. Просто мне одиноко в Скатехольме, здесь нет для меня места. Мне кажется, что там, куда я уеду, это место появится, я не буду один, я буду нужен. Как минимум, у меня будет работа, о которой я мечтаю.

— Знаешь, у меня было наоборот. Я, когда был в твоем возрасте, хотел прожить всю жизнь на одном месте, мне было хорошо, хоть мои друзья и уезжали один за другим. Мне казалось, что мое место именно там, где я родился. Я никогда не думал, что променяю не очень большой, но все-таки город на что-то вроде Скатехольма. Но в чем-то мы все-таки похожи — это место не принимает нас обоих. Если хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как так вышло, что я вышел на сцену бара в женской одежде, — Латыш отвернулся от Юхана и говорил как-будто сам с собой. — Я за десять лет в Швеции ни с кем кроме Олафа никогда не говорил так много, как сейчас с тобой. И я тебя хорошо понимаю, у тебя какой-то неправильный сконский, замечал? Да и ты знаешь мое имя, это подкупает, по имени меня до этого тоже звал только Олаф. Еще ты будущий врач, значит понимаешь что-то в тайнах, а когда ты уедешь, мой рассказ уедет с тобой. Звучит как неплохая сделка. Я тебе ответы на вопросы, которые две недели волновали окружающих, ну а ты мне свободные уши. Говорят, если расскажешь, становится легче. Заодно и проверим. Так что? — Латыш снова посмотрел Юхану прямо в лицо, затем снял очки и помассировал веки. 

— Я бы в любом случае сохранил бы все в тайне, — тихо ответил Юхан. — Я хочу понять, почему ты вышел на сцену, а я сошел с ума и чуть тебя не изнасиловал. И я хочу, — он замялся. — Помочь. Если смогу. После того вечера я чувствую какую-то ответственность?

— Зря. Я тебе говорил, не было никакого насилия. Просто секс. Нормальный неожиданный секс. 

— Айварс… 

— Скажи еще раз! — воскликнул Латыш. 

— Айварс, — громче позвал его Юхан. Латыш рассмеялся. 

— У тебя хорошо получается! Даже лучше, чем у Олафа. Когда мы приехали сюда, мое имя стало как, не знаю, домашнее прозвище? Все звали меня Латыш, и никому не было интересно, как меня зовут на самом деле. Всем ведь и так понятно, о ком речь. Да и фамилия...у нас двойная фамилия Виклунд-Калнс. Ты знал об этом? 

Юхан покачал головой.

— Нет, увидел только когда оформлял вас с Хьюго в клинике. 

— Никто не знал. На могиле тоже не написали…Бригитте не захотела, я не стал настаивать. Это не имеет значения, мне все равно, что там написано, ведь там его нет. Мне все равно, что написано на нашем почтовом ящике, Виклунд теперь и мое имя. Но ему было важно, чтобы все было по-настоящему. Хотя я забегаю вперед, обещал ведь рассказать с самого начала. Тогда слушай. Я из Лиепаи, это город... 

— На границе с Литвой, — не утерпел Юхан. — Я посмотрел карту, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос.

— Да, на границе с Литвой. Небольшой в целом город, но довольно крупный для Латвии, там легко прожить всю жизнь: родиться, закончить университет, работать, умереть. Впрочем многие уезжают, вообще многие уезжают из страны. Я никогда этого не хотел, я закончил университет, устроился работать в налоговую. Мне нравилась моя жизнь, она была спокойной. Я никогда не хотел приключений, я гей, который рано все о себе понял, и который привык жить закрыто, адреналин ты в этом случае получаешь из довольно обыденных вещей, потому что мир вокруг довольно консервативен. Но мне нравилось, я никогда, ну в сознательном возрасте, не хотел уехать куда-то, где мог бы жить открыто, потому что мне казалось, что ведь и так хорошо. У меня был любовник, довольно долго, мы встречались больше пяти лет. Он был моим начальником, не прямым, выше в этой всей налоговой иерархии. Он был женат, но меня это не очень смущало, он говорил, что жена все знает. У него были определенные ресурсы, он снял мне квартиру, помогал, мы могли на выходные слетать в Париж, чтобы поужинать в его любимом ресторане. С ним было хорошо, но не только в материальном плане, он был в целом неплохим человеком, интересным, веселым, с ним не было скучно. Он меня любил. А потом, — Латыш вздохнул и снова отвернулся к окну. — Потом он подумал, что надо строить карьеру дальше, решил избираться в Думу Лиепаи, подал свою кандидатуру на выборы, собрал подписи, вступил в гонку, набрал неплохие проценты. А потом кто-то передал наши с ним фотографии СМИ. Очень личные фотографии, набор был такой, как будто за нами следили очень давно. Там были наши поездки, наши встречи в городе и даже фото из квартиры. Интимные. Нет, передал неправильно слово, есть другое, более подходящее, — он щелкнул пальцами.

— Слил?

— Да. Кто-то слил эти фото. Их опубликовали, начался какой-то кошмар. Писали про него, писали про меня, что я получил работу не просто так, все про нас узнали. Его жена сразу подала на развод, давала интервью, был огромный такой скандал. Меня уволили. Он снял свою кандидатуру с выборов и уехал в Германию, у него там был бизнес. Еще, я не знаю правда это или нет, но я узнал, что он обвинил во всем меня, сказал, что это я соблазнил его, шантажировал, пользовался его положением. Мои родители попросили меня тоже уехать, они это не приняли. Мой отец военный, тогда он еще служил, и дело было даже не в том, что я гей, а больше в том, что он был старше меня, он мой начальник. Неуставные отношения. Отец сказал, что им не дадут жизни, если я останусь, соседи уже перестали с ними здороваться. И я поехал в Ригу. Конечно устроиться снова в налоговую или куда-то на госслужбу я бы не смог, скандал был на всю страну. По специальности меня тоже нигде не брали, деньги заканчивались, тогда я подумал, что из закрытого гея, я в общем-то давно уже превратился в открытого, поэтому устроился барменом в гей-клуб в старом городе. Про меня там тоже слышали, но восприняли как достопримечательность и рокового красавца, который разрушает политические карьеры. Плюс я разбираюсь в коктейлях, он меня на это и подсадил, ведь мы не могли ходить по барам в Лиепае. Я умею делать даже всякие сложные вещи, поджигать и все такое. Короче, меня взяли, и я работал там несколько лет, делал коктейли, тусовался, встречался. Не заводил постоянных отношений, просто развлекался, днем спал, ночью жил, ни о чем не думал, пока не встретил Олафа. Олаф приехал в Ригу сразу после развода с Бригитте, он, знаешь, он был самым честным человеком, которого я знал, одна любовь, одна семья, одна фамилия и так далее. Они с Бригитте развелись, потому что он решил, что любит мужчин. Хотя он даже ей не изменял, не в его правилах. Но он сказал ей, она сразу же ушла, естественно, ты же ее знаешь, — Латыш достал из кармана сигареты, поставил ближе пепельницу и прикурил. — Будешь?

Юхан покачал головой. 

— Так вот, Бригитта ушла, а Олаф решил попробовать мужской любви и развеяться. Естественно, он выбрал для этого самый подходящий маршрут, поехал в Латвию. Сам знаешь нашу репутацию, — он снова медленно затянулся и выпустил дым. — Мы познакомились в клубе, он тогда жил в Риге уже неделю. Он дождался меня после смены, мы вместе уехали. Я, странно это говорить, но я был его первым мужчиной. И последним тоже. Вот сейчас хорошо бы сказать, что это была любовь с первого взгляда, искра и прочее, но я не помню. Я тогда употреблял, ну так, не очень серьезно, но когда работаешь по ночам, начинаешь искать стимуляторы. Поэтому события той ночи я помню, а вот эмоций совсем нет, но в итоге утром Олаф остался у меня. А потом он остался в Риге еще на полгода, на лето и осень. И вот тогда да, все случилось, он дал мне ощущения, по которым я так скучал — безопасности, предсказуемости, покоя. Что все мои проблемы будут решены, если я не справлюсь с ними сам. Даже, если я не захочу с ними справляться. Я рассказал ему все о Лиепае и моей истории, и он сказал, что у нас все будет только официально и предложил пожениться, и что больше никто и никогда не сможет меня шантажировать, потому что он готов со мной на все открыто, что я этого заслуживаю. Я согласился, естественно. Я не знаю, кто бы смог отказаться. Зимой мы вернулись в Швецию, поженились в Стокгольме, потом переехали в Скатехольм, а дальше начался ужас. Нас не принимали, я не мог выучить язык. На нас смотрели, как на зверей в зоопарке. Сейчас десять лет спустя, многое стало проще, но тогда… — Латыш раздавил сигарету в пепельницу и прикурил следующую. — Было почти так же сложно, как в Лиепае. Мы были против всего мира, но Олаф всегда говорил, что мы не делаем ничего противозаконного, и никто не посмеет нам помешать. Мы были вместе. И в итоге все успокоилось. Я смог даже найти работу на лодках, я всегда любил море. Да и там было проще всего с моим куцым языком: запомни основные команды и слушайся капитана. Дальше было бы скучно рассказывать, обычная жизнь, обычных скучных женатиков, пока я однажды ради смеха не надел одежду Бригитте. Я нашел ее в коробках на чердаке, видимо она убирала туда ненужные вещи, а потом забыла забрать. Мне показалось, что это будет отличная шутка. Бригитте периодически портила Олафу жизнь, угрожала, испортила отношения с его братом. Мне хотелось показать какая Бригитте шумная и недалекая, изобразить какие-то вещи, которые я про нее слышал. Эта одежда мне не шла категорически, и я подумал, что мы вместе посмеемся над этим. Но Олаф, он как сошел с ума, он был в восторге. И тогда я включил радио и изобразил ему первую же услышанную песню. Я же видел все эти шоу в своем клубе, липсинк, танцы. Олаф смотрел на меня так, будто мы опять в Риге, чуть ли не на руки меня взял, как песня закончилась. И, черт возьми, это было весело. Я знал, какие приспособления нужны для создания этого образа, какая накладная грудь, как спрятать член, как макияжем сделать лицо женственным. Мне хотелось еще этого восторга от него. Новая игра нас обоих так захватила, мы накупили все этого сценического добра, я учился краситься, ставил номера, показывал их Олафу, оттачивал технику. Здесь не много-то развлечений, мы нашли свое, и оно было только наше на двоих. Мне нравилось его радовать, нравилось смотреть, как меняется его лицо, когда я выходил в новом образе. На все праздники он дарил мне разные вещи для дрэга. Я никогда не хотел быть женщиной, это был просто карнавал, веселье, образы, в которых я повторял людей, которых когда-то знал в Латвии и даже иногда местных из Скатехольма. Мне просто нравилось его радовать, устраивать эти шоу. Если честно, мы никогда друг другу не изменяли, никогда это не обсуждали, но я думаю Олаф хотел женщин. И все эти штуки с переодеванием были от того, что он хотел иногда хотя бы видеть рядом женщину. Просто Бригитте была настолько не подходящей ему женщиной, что он убедил себя, что любит мужчин, что ему не подходят все женщины. Это было не так, я уверен. Вот скажи мне, ты же будущий врач, то, что случилось, могло случиться с ним из-за всяких подавленных желаний? 

— Нет, — Юхан замотал головой. — Аневризма ни от чего не зависит, она просто как ну…бомба. Она просто есть и может не разорваться даже за всю жизнь, а может разорваться. Точно нет. Точно не от желаний.

— Если бы я мог как-то это предотвратить, — Латыш потер лоб. — Если бы я мог, я бы сделал все. Все, что угодно. Но я не смог. Он умер, просто шел на кухню и упал. Да он был старше меня на двенадцать лет, но мы никогда не думали о смерти моей или его, она всегда была где-то еще совсем далеко. У нас даже завещания не было. Бригитте как-то раз позвонила ему пьяная, наговорила гадостей про меня, угрожала сдать полиции, тогда он переписал на меня дом, просто ей назло. Сказал, это для того, чтобы меня точно никто не достал. Олаф умер, я остался один в этом доме, в городе, в котором никто не знает, как меня зовут. Не было ни одного человека, который пришел бы ко мне в это время. Все просто ждали, что я уеду. А куда мне было ехать? В Лиепаю, где я не был 13 лет, и где у меня ничего нет? В Ригу? Куда-то еще? Ты тогда в клинике оказался первым и единственным человеком, который сказал, что соболезнует мне. Я десять лет привыкал называть Скатехольм своим домом, но оказалось, что без Олафа, мне нет здесь места. Я почувствовал себя призраком, невидимкой. Как будто я исчез вместе с Олафом. И я просто закрылся дома на несколько дней, а потом пришла посылка с платьем. Я готовил новый номер, но хотелось других акцентов, других цветов, поэтому я заказал новое платье. Смотрел на него, понимал, что Олаф его не увидит, и не мог с этим смириться. И тогда я решил, что его увидят все. А Олаф, если он и правда все еще где-то рядом, он увидит его тоже. Я еще раз выступлю для него. И я выступил в баре. Точнее, сначала позвонил Свенссону, договорился, сразу же, как подумал об этом, чтобы не испугаться. Он согласился и совершенно не выглядел удивленным, скорее как человек, который придумал отличную шутку. 

— Свенссон вообще не удивляется, — хмыкнул Юхан. — И не злится, кстати. Я же у него работал. Поставщику, который пять лет обманывал его с ценами, он сказал “ловко” и на этом все.

— Мне он даже “ловко” не сказал. Просто согласился, выделил эту кладовку, повесил туда зеркало, предупредил, что задняя дверь всегда открыта, и чтобы я всегда заходил там, если не хочу, чтобы меня видели в зале. Я пришел, принес это платье, еще чемодан всего остального, собрал образ, вышел в нем. Я теперь понимаю, что я не только Олафу хотел показать платье, я хотел заставить всех посмотреть на меня, увидеть меня. Но этого не случилось, они как будто не узнали меня. Представь, все эти лица и все совершенно без эмоций, пока та девочка, твоя подружка, не воскликнула “Латыш!”. И дальше было так невероятно смешно, они все засуетились, начали переговариваться и перестали смотреть на меня! — Латыш рассмеялся. — Отвели глаза и начали смотреть так исподлобья, украдкой. Как будто что-то изменилось. Как будто произнесенное вслух слово, кличка, которой меня все здесь зовут, что-то поменяло. И тогда я пришел через неделю. Назло. И снова были эти взгляды украдкой, только народу в три раза больше. Потом был третий раз, на котором уже был ты, и где ты вытащил всех танцевать. Это было такое классное чувство на эти нескольких минут, когда мы танцевали вместе, а потом, ты как-то вытащил всех остальных. И тогда ты немного напомнил мне Олафа тогда, когда мы познакомились. Еще я откуда-то знал, что ты видишь именно меня. Не только образ, а меня. И тем, что ты вышел ко мне, ты заставил всех остальных меня увидеть. И когда номер закончился, я не закрыл дверь гримерки, хотя до этого всегда ее закрывал, — Латыш усмехнулся. — Дальше ты знаешь. Это конечно не ответ на вопрос, почему ты “чуть не сошел с ума”, но ответ на “почему ты вышел на сцену”. 

— Я сошел с ума потому, что увидел перед собой то, что не принадлежало Скатехольму, — медленно сказал Юхан. — Твоя мисс Делоуэй была слишком хороша для этого бара и этой публики. Она была идеальна. Почему Делоуэй, кстати?

— Вирджиния Вульф, — пожал плечами Латыш. — Надо было быстро что-то придумать сценическое, Свенссон спросил, как объявить, а это фамилия первая пришла в голову.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, тогда все хотели к тебе выйти. Я это чувствовал. Я вообще не могу выносить такое, когда куча людей не может сделать первый шаг, не могу терпеть и всегда шагаю. И там было тоже самое, все просто ждали этого шага. Она покорила всех.

— Ты будешь по ней скучать? — спросил Латыш и посмотрел на Юхана тем самым взглядом, который уже разве что не снился ему ночами.

Да, макияжа, парика и платья сейчас не было, но оказалось, дело было не только в них. Взгляд цеплял его, весь Латыш цеплял его — с этой шапкой, трогательными ушами, красивыми руками, небольшим акцентом, его собаками и самым уютным домом из всех, в которых Юхану приходилось бывать. 

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Юхан. — Может быть немного. Но она это и ты, и сейчас с тобой мне интереснее. Не буду врать, что я и до бара замечал тебя и хотел узнать тебя ближе, я ничем не отличаюсь от остальных, мы действительно не знали твое имя, это так глупо. Но сейчас я хотел бы узнать тебя больше. Именно тебя, без маскарадов и платьев, просто тебя. Если ты будешь не против.

— Кажется, — Латыш посмотрел на него прямо, и Юхан встретил его взгляд. — Я не против. Мне, — он усмехнулся. — Понравилось разговаривать, обидно будет упустить единственного человека, которого я здесь понимаю без проблем. Да и собственный врач никогда не лишний. Думаю, мы можем попробовать. 

Они оба рассмеялись и потом замолчали, но это молчание уже не напрягало Юхана. Он смотрел на Латыша и думал, что год до следующего поступления он точно проведет с пользой, что в Скатехольме у него наконец-то появилось нечто, ради чего здесь стоило жить. Ну а дальше будет видно.


End file.
